Would they ever know?
by MoonyLovesPady
Summary: Would Lily and James ever know that their fate was pre destined. Fate, Karma, Destiny whatever you may call it: I call it life. Its what brought the two together, opposites attract right. Like the yin and yang, sky and land, dark and light, moon and sun. Such differences couldn't possibly bring them together, could it? Follow James and Lily on their journey of love. Some slash..


**Would They Never Know?**

**ProngsAndPady**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I believe that everything we do in life has a purpose. Eating that strawberry instead of the mango, combing my hair with this brush instead of that one, and putting the sweater on instead of that skanky crop top. There's an overall reason to every decision we make. Call it destiny, fate, karma; I call it life. The same way our decisions affect us, it affected them too. They never knew that sitting in that compartment that had the better window seat would lead to friends who would become brothers for life. Or that by teasing a certain redhead would lead to a wife who would stick beside you forever. Or that one of your brothers would be the cause of your death. They never knew that learning to be animagus would be one of the best ideas of their life to save their moony friend. They never knew that Hogwarts would be the place that all of this would begin. Who is "they" you ask? They are them and them are they. No no no, it's Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and company. But who am I? I, I am the outsider, the one who was close to a certain redhead but mucked it all up with a word I never meant. Who could I be? I could that bloke who'll call you a cunt then walk away. Or I could be a two timing womanizing man whore like my fellow Black. Just for the record, we are not friends. That was what I thought. I could be the betrayer, the man who began the plan. That's more like it, not like I like that idea. But that's the truth. The hard and very painful truth. The truth I regret everyday because I'm alive and she isn't. "She" the one I breathed for and the one I live for now. And for that stubborn arse boy with a big black mop of hair on his puny little head. The boy with her eyes, those beautiful emerald green eyes. But the face of "him." The man who took my one true love away but I think she was happy with him so it doesn't hurt as much as it did. But enough talk of me. Let's get back to the story of Lily Potter oops Evans and James Potter. Lily was a muggleborn, didn't have the slimmest idea of the wizarding worlds whatsoever. Then we have rich brat James Potter who was practically a living prince next to his companion and brother for life, Sirius Potter. James didn't know that Lily even existed. Sirius never knew that he would find another two brothers for life. One he would get awfully close with. A certain werewolf. Remus never knew that he would find friends who he could trust with his secret. Dumbledore knew everything but one thing he did not know was that these kids would have an awfully large affect on him. He knew that those 7 years would be the most beautiful and the most crucial years of their existent. Maybe it would be hard, full of heartbreaks and adventures. Maybe they would find themselves along the way of their journey. Or they just might find each other and love them more than themselves. Maybe, just maybe. It could be possible that they would make friendships that would last their lifetime and maybe they would create new relationships of love. They could fall in love head over heels with a certain head boy with unruly hair, a certain head boy that she thought she hated and would hate forever. That head boy could perhaps fall further in love with the redhead beauty if that was possible. You can't fall more in love with the head girl, the head girl that hated your guts. Those clueless kids could finally fall for each other after 7 years and see their true love under all of that hatred. That useless hatred that meant nothing compared to that smoldering and feisty love under those shabby uniforms. That certain quidditch captain could sweep the redhead of her feet in a second and possible her heart- literally. Or her academic charm and kindness could change the boy for the better. A transition from cruel and selfish to kind and loving. Enemies would turn their hatred for pure passionate love. It's possible. Maybe James would get his Lily and make her a Potter after all.

James Potter just didn't know what he had yet. He never knew that crushing on that cute redhead with that fiery temper would just be the best decision of his life yet. Maybe he did know that he would certainly get her in the end. Or maybe he didn't. All that matters is that he got her after all of that hard sweaty work of getting slapped in the face and a couple punches. How about our Miss Lily Evans? Did she know that she would marry **the** James Potter, her almost enemy or that she would be head over heels for the raven haired boy? Or that quidditch would eventually bring them together in the end. The two lovers knew absolutely nothing of their future but they knew about their past and present. Pasts they would never share with anyone. Especially Lily's past, that was a thing no one would know of. Losing her most favorite person in the world, her mother, at the age of 8. She would never forgive herself for not nursing her mother's needs when she had cancer, breast cancer. She was a child and children commit mistakes but they aren't the reason for their mother's deaths are they? She knew she couldn't ever forgive herself but that's what she thought until James came along. The James that catered to her every need and problem. Her problem wouldn't stay the same after James would be through with it. Not all.

They were made for each other; everyone knew that just not themselves. Possibly, they wouldn't find out until 7th year or after school. But they did, I knew they were smart, especially Lily. Like I said, your decisions affect your life, so choose carefully. Choosing not to smoke a cigarette with your mate could save you from dying with lung cancer and that not drinking and driving could save you from suffering with brain damage from a car crash. Your decisions can save lives, create lives (if you know what I mean), ruin lives, and hurt lives. Choose very carefully love, and half of dear Lily and James' choices were last minute and some were well thought out. The perfect balance according to me. Trust me, James and Lily did.

* * *

_A/N: Hey y'all! Well if you haven't noticed I haven't written a fanfic in a while! So please give me some feedback: critical and compliments. Comments are always appreciated! Hope you guys will follow review and favourite me and the story. Hop you guys liked it! Happy Friday:)_

_Disclaimer: This is all J.K Rowling;s work. If it was mine I wouldnt be a broke teenager begging for money._

_xoxo Jess_


End file.
